Remember
by ChaosSora99
Summary: Sora thinks about what he has gone though so far and he is starting to get tired of always being the hero. My first song fic. Oh yea and this story is proof that a guy can write angst.


ChoasSora99: Hi every one I have decided to take a quick break from my story 'What If?' and bring you something completely different, an angst story.

Riku: Ok why exactly are you writing an angst story instead of your normal stories. I mean this is completely out of your element.

ChoasSora99: Well this is basically a dare type thing that I decided to take up when ElegantArrow64 said I couldn't write an angst story.

Riku: Well if that's all then carry on.

ChoasSora99: Ok then well here is what this story is. This will be a one-shot from Sora's POV and it goes to the song 'Sound the Bugle'. Wow I guess this will be my first songfic as well.

Sora: What why do I have to be in the angst story.

ChoasSora99: Because you just do. Well on with the fic.

Disclaimer: ChoasSora99 does not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Sound the Bugle.

Remember

Sora's POV:

'Sound the Bugle now

play it just for me

As the seasons change

Remember how I used to be'

Here I stood looking out a window at Disney Castle. It was of course raining out which seemed to be perfectly showing my mood today. Why am I sad you might ask? Well you see Donald and Goofy are great and all, but they just aren't Riku and Kairi. I still miss running along the sandy beaches and staring up at the stars as me Riku and Kairi talked about other worlds and what it would be like to travel to them. Well it looks like we got our wish but right now I wish we hadn't. If we had never traveled to other worlds then I would still be back at Destiny Islands and we would be living normal happy lives. But I guess in the end what's done is done.

'Now I can't go on

I can't even start

I've got nothing left

But an empty heart'

Why is it always me that has to suffer? Why did I have to be the Keyblade master? Why did destiny have to choose me? Why couldn't destiny of just left me Riku and Kairi alone to live normal happy lives? Why? All of these questions and more seemed to always be running though my mind at about million miles per hour. I mean here I am a 14 year old boy that is soon going on 15, that has to deal with more stress and drama in my life in one year then any normal person has to deal with in life time. Why can't this world just swallow me up and end my suffering?

'I'm a soldier

wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me

Lead me away. . . .

Or leave me lying here'

Why does everything always have to happen to me? What has the whole universe decided that it was pick on Sora for the rest of his life or something? Why does it seem that every thing is against me. I mean I never asked to be the Keyblade master, but no the Keyblade just had to choose me. Just why did it have to be me, why did it have to be me? What did I do that made me deserve this whole life. Why must it always seem that is always me and my friends have to suffer.

'Sound the bugle now

tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know

that leads to anywhere'

Ok I guess here in the castle they are trying to make me forget what I went though or something. I am constantly being pampered. I mean I'm not a hero or anything. I'm just a normal 14 year old boy that was apparently 'gifted with the Keyblade' or at least that's what everyone keeps saying. I like to think of the Keyblade as more of a curse then a gift. No matter how much Donald and Goofy try to cheer me up, the Keyblade will always be nothing more than a curse to me. Why is it always me that has to carry the weight of the universe on my shoulders? Why couldn't it of just been someone else? Why couldn't it of been anyone besides me?

'Without a light I fear that I will

stumble in the dark

Lay right down

Decide not to go on'

Now that I really think about it I there was one more person the Keyblade could have chosen. It could of or should I say would have chosen Riku instead of me. Now why exactly didn't it choose Riku again? Oh yea it didn't choose Riku because he had to choose darkness over light. Why couldn't I of chosen darkness and he have chosen light. Then he would be where I am right now and I would be where he is right now which could possibly be back with Kairi? Oh why couldn't the Keyblade of just chosen a more worthy person then me. Someone who would actually liked to go on adventures and travel to other worlds. Someone that the Keyblade wouldn't screw up their life completely. Just anyone but me.

'Then from on high

somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls

Remember who you are'

Just then I remembered something that I had nearly forgotten. It was one of the most important things and yet I had nearly forgotten it.

Flashback:

"Kairi, remember what you said. I'm always with you to. I'll come back to you I promise." Sora said

"I know you will." Kairi said as has her and Sora let go if each other and Kairi slowly drifted away.

End Flashback

How could I of forgotten that. That was the last time I saw Kairi before she was taken back to Destiny Islands. The place I have been trying so long to get back to.

'If you lose yourself

your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight

Remember who you are'

Now I wasn't sure on this but I could have sworn I head someone's voice in the air. This voice sounded a lot like Kairi and it said this, "Sora, please come back to me like you promised." I stood there thinking for a moment and then I replied, "Don't worry Kairi; I don't care how long it takes me. I will come back to you and I don't care if I have to if have to defeat the heartless and Ansem a million times over I will return to you, I will return." After saying these words I went into my room and decided if I was going after Kairi then I might as well wear that new outfit that Minnie and Daisy have be bugging me to wear for a while. After changing I started to head out of the castle.

'Ya you're a soldier now

fighting in a battle

To be free once more

Ya that's worth fighting for'

Once I had gotten out of the castle I started to walk done the road. I'm of on another adventure and I'm pretty sure this one is going to be a lot tougher than the last one. The only difference is I'm going to use all that is in my power to try and make this advendure my last. I really don't care how long it takes to banish the darkness as long as everyone is put back at the world they belong and I can live a normal happy life back at Destiny Island. I'm almost to the border of the world right now. Well it should take Donald and Goofy a little while to realize I'm gone but when they do I'm sure they will come after me and I'm sure they will understand why I left in the first place. "Well enough thinking to myself, I should probably get going now." I said to myself as I walked off and just then starting a new adventure.

End of Remember

ChoasSora99: Well how did you like it?

Riku: I think it sucked, I mean I wasn't even in it.

ChoasSora99: Shut up. Well I hope you enjoyed what I think might happen to start up Sora's quest again. Oh yea and this was first songfic and my first angst story so please r/r and no flames.


End file.
